fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LyreOfOrpheHyus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Hyugabyakugan12! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hyugabyakugan12 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 09:14, February 4, 2012 Hello Well, you could make your own guild. If you want to join a user created guild, you'd need to the creator's permission. Also, welcome to the Fanon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:19, February 5, 2012 (UTC) You mean my version of Fairy Tail, right? Fairy Tail (Zicoihno)? Just to be clear. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Which character of yours do you want to add? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Why would you add a Celestial Spirit Mage like that to Fairy Tail? They have Lucy, who has some of those same spirits that he has. So that's not gonna work, sorry. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) RP I hope you don't take this badly, but currently I'm not accepting any RP's from any wiki. Besides, I'm not much of an RP'er. I'm focused on perfecting my own storyline and creating my entire universe and then I'll consider starting RP's. Of course, at a later time and if you're interested, I could rethink about your offer. Davidchola2 (talk) 13:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Property Im sorry, but you have to give credit to Nowie The Sheep for the template you're using as your personal property. I used the template, but gave credit to him. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (Talk page • ) 10:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Credit Write a message after the template box like "credits to ... for making this." or something, but make sure that the message is between these symbols: [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (Talk page • ) 12:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Do you mind if I add my mage, Alicia Heartwing, onto the Divine Blessing Magic page? AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 17:41, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 23:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello again. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 22:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hellur. Hey there! How you doing? I'm Skitz, one of the users of this Wiki and I came across one of your Magic creations ~ Music Magic ~ And am just loving it. I would like it for one of my characters I am creating. Would you let me use it, pretty, pretty please with Skittles on top? :) [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Hello dere! I would love to use Music Magic if i am allowed too. Please get back to me when you can [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 02:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello I would like to request the use of your Divine Blessing Magic for use with the character I intend to create. Although I recognize that Divine Blessing Magic as originally written is a caster magic I intend for my character to use it via a magical artifact essentially making it a holder magic and said character's case although I would be willing to change this if you have strong objection to this modification. Thank you for your consideration. Cdcat (talk) 15:57, December 15, 2014 (UTC)Cdcat